general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
B.J. Jones (Brighton Hertford)
| namesakes = Barbara Jean "Bobbie" Spencer | gender = Female | born = October 6, 1986 Port Charles, New York | died = May 18, 1994 General Hospital Port Charles, New York | age = 7 (at death) | occupation = | title = | residence = | parents = Tony and Tania Jones (both deceased) Bobbie Spencer (adoptive) | siblings = Carly Benson (adoptive maternal half) Lucas Jones (adopted) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Andrew and Cindy Jones (paternal; deceased) Boris Roskov (maternal) Tim and Lena Spencer (adoptive maternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Frisco Jones (paternal) | nieces/nephews = Michael Corinthos Morgan Benson Josslyn Jacks (via Carly) | cousins = Maxie Jones Georgie Jones (deceased) (paternal cousins) Lucky Spencer Lulu Spencer Ethan Lovett (adoptive maternal cousins) Cameron Spencer (adopted) Aiden Spencer (adoptive maternal once removed, via Lucky) | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Barbara Jean "B.J." Jones was a fictional character played by actress Brighton Hertford on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She was born in 1986 and was the daughter of Dr. Tony Jones and his first wife, Tania Roskov. She was named Barbara Jean in honor of nurse Bobbie Spencer, who helped her mother deliver her. Tania was alone in her apartment, during a storm and power outage, when she went into labor. Bobbie legally adopted BJ years later after Tania died in a car accident and Bobbie married Tony Jones. Storylines Background with B.J. in the hospital after her bus accident.]]Seven-year-old B.J. is left brain dead after her school van is hit by a drunk driver in May 1994. Her father makes the decision to donate BJ's organs. Her heart is transplanted into her ailing cousin Maxie Jones. One of the most heartbreaking scenes on General Hospital showed Tony laying his head on Maxie's chest and listening to his daughter's heart beat within his niece. Later, Tony sits beside BJ's body, still on the operating table, and asks her to take his own broken heart in exchange and keep it safe. It was a storyline that won much critical acclaim and several awards for acting and writing. Maxie's Heart Attack In May 2005, Maxie has a heart attack at a party on The Haunted Star and has to undergo another heart transplant but she doesn't want to have it because she wants to keep B.J.'s heart. In June, Maxie has visions of B.J. telling her cousin to live her life for her sake, Maxie later recovers and has her high school graduation. Go Red In February 2009, as part of the ABC Daytime "Go Red" campaign for women with heart disease, this famous storyline is brought up. Maxie falls asleep after attending the "Go Red" fashion show in New York City, and while asleep she dreams of an alternative universe, where she died and B.J. lived. In the dream Patrick and Carly married, B.J. and Matt were going to get married, Robin was single, and Mac was a police officer. After the dream is finished, Maxie is glad to be alive. Family tree Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:Spencer family Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters who died as children Category:Characters born on-screen Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Eckert family Category:Characters created by Pat Falken Smith Category:Characters created by Norma Monty Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps